


Reassuring Reunion

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [21]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Energy Fields, Multi, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream comes back... and Thundercracker takes advantage of knowing the command staff is distracted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassuring Reunion

"You're going to get caught one of this cycles," Thundercracker grumped at Starscream, helping clear the last of the paint transfer off.

"I was merely acquiring data, as Skyfire is one of the premier processors among that bunch of imbeciles," Starscream retorted. He would never admit that going straight to his bondmate in the face of his injuries from Megatron had been... a driving need for him. He would not let Thundercracker know that the trine's attempts to repair him had only exasperated him on a level he did not care to admit.

He could not say out loud that having Skyfire as his enemy was distracting him from other plans. Yet now that he had his own processor back in working order, the gaping chasm kept threatening to swallow him.

"Besides, I'm the not the only one taking unauthorized flights," Starscream said, more to deflect his own line of processing. He was able to see the fritz in Thundercracker's fields before his wingmate calmed himself. "Secrets, my dear Thundercracker, make existence _interesting_."

"Hmm." Thundercracker gave Starscream a small push toward the door. "Megatron's not on ship, and Soundwave wishes to meet. So go. I don't like him prodding my processor."

"None of us do, but he's the key to cracking this. Skyfire did not think any of the Autobots had cracked the source code, though they have a preventative like what we are using." Starscream saucily headed for the door.

"Then they were infected?" Thundercracker asked, with just an edge too much interest.

//Which Autobot has your attention? And how many pieces will Skywarp leave him in?// Starscream mused. "Yes, yes they were. Which does, I think, narrow down the field of who has created this." He left to go find his counterpart, eager to discern who they wished to destroy.

`~`~`~`~`

Thundercracker decided that if Soundwave and Starscream were both occupied that he could log out for a patrol flight, purportedly to keep an eye out for potential sneak attacks. That he had only just returned from one was ignored; every seeker who could wing out, did, as often as possible. With Megatron not in residence, a lot of their class was out of the ship.

That would make it harder, Thundercracker knew, if he did find the Autobot he was seeking this time. It had been too long since he had seen Midnight, and now, knowing her faction had been infected too... he doubted he would find her. The very fact the virus crippled their ability to make sound decisions meant he was probably just a memory now.

He had toyed with the idea that maybe she had been a poor choice, and would admit it, but that did not negate the fact he still wanted to see her. He wanted … more than he probably deserved. So every flight out, he looked and listened for her, so that he could learn if there was anything resembling a chance for them.

Statistically speaking, with the war at such a stalemate (and in honesty, the Autobots would win the deadlock, having access to more resources), it made more sense to focus on combating the maker of the virus. Which meant, to Thundercracker, that a formal truce would have to be declared. They just did not have the resources for a three sided war.

He was not looking forward to talking this out with Skywarp, though. Which, now he knew Midnight was probably as infected, meant part of him hoped she blew him off as a bad choice. That would hurt, but it would mean protection for her from Skywarp... maybe. His mate might just decide that a rejection was grounds for a hunt as well.

Even with that thought haunting his processor, he kept looking.

`~`~`~`~`

She hadn't expected to find herself back in the clearing where Thundercracker had first come to join her, where they'd settled into something more than just adrenaline-charged desire --

\-- at least, she'd thought they had. Thundercracker's hurt and dismay had been so blazingly real and raw against her own processor, and she'd wanted nothing more than to be able to help. Now that she knew that they had all been impaired, that the first mech she'd chosen (and chosen crossing faction-lines and all good sense) hadn't had all of his processor working when he'd reached out to her...

She wasn't really expecting to hear from him again. Especially not after what she'd heard from the mechs that had gone on that aborted raid to lure Megatron out about how seamlessly the Command Trine had been working with each other. She just... wanted to.

Badly.

Their arguments about the war might not have had completely functional processors behind them, but they hadn't been _wrong_ , either. Or at least, she didn't think so.

She had no idea what Thundercracker might think now.

The first rumble of a jet in the air was enough to get her attention to the sky, and she knew he had scanned her presence, because, for all that his gift was sonic-based, he had an uncanny ability of muting those noises if he did not wish to be heard. The jet circled once, then started a descent, bleeding speed back into energy with his unique dampeners, beginning the transformation when he was only a few bot-lengths above ground. He did not even use his thrusters to make the landing, creating soft impressions in the dirt as he landed on his pedes, optics focused on her. His shields were up, but the weapons were not active, and he barely hesitated as he took the first step her way.

"Midnight?"

Her processor stuttered for a moment over that he was really there, despite having had the entire time he was landing to get used to the idea. That he had landed gently, had his weapons powered down -- those pieces stunned her almost as much as they delighted her. A moment later her processor kicked back into gear and she pushed up to her pedes, smile flashing across her faceplates as she stretched her hands out to him. "Thundercracker?"

Slag it, she hadn't intended for that to sound like so _much_ of a question!

"Miss me?" He meant the question to be teasing; she could read that much in the lines of his faceplates, the cant of his wings, but the tone... he sounded worried, and the tightness of his shields around his frame might have been something like fear. His digits caught hers, lacing with them, but he did not draw her in yet, as if he were waiting for her answer.

He was as scared as she'd been?

Her optics flickered once, her hands tightening around his as her processor flashed over possible answers -- not that there were that many possibilities -- and then she pushed herself forward, tucking one cheekplate against his cockpit so that she could say this across a frame-to-frame link. ::I was scared I wasn't going to get to see you like this again. _Yes_ , I missed you.::

The shields dropped then, and it was only his personal fields twining around her as he held her there. ::I missed you, Midnight. I've looked for you, every patrol, hoping...:: Yes, he could admit to hope now; he had it in abundance as the world slowly righted itself toward a better path. ::You're here. But many of my kind are flying; this is too open.:: He did not let go, however. He couldn't. The feel of her there, the press of her energies against his own were too intoxicating.

His shields dropped, his fields wrapped tight around hers, and she let go of his hands so that she could wrap her arms around his frame, hold on tight as she listened to his words. She nuzzled in tighter as he kept her close, playing and replaying 'I've looked for you'. The thought of the other Seekers out flying was disturbing, but he wasn't letting go yet. She leaned into him, still holding on tight, then asked, ::Where do we go, then?::

He ran a hand down her back, then brushed a kiss over her helm. ::I think there's an overhang near here that will guard us from anyone passing overhead.:: He scanned, confirming his memory, and stepped back enough to transform. "Get on, Midnight," he said out loud, letting her climb onto his broad back for the quick journey.

She nodded and scrambled up the way he'd told her before -- then stretched out full-length alongside his cockpit, her fingers stroking lightly along the seal. "Mmm... you're so warm," she said against his plating, shifting her pedes to make certain she was stable.

"Mmm." His plates tingled at her laid out like that on him. It wasn't common to give rides like this, but it also wasn't common to choose a non-flyer as a mate. His fields wrapped around her intimately, holding her to his decking, before he brought his shields around them both for protection. In the recesses of his processor he was curious at how swiftly he designated her 'mate' but that was for another time. Now, he just flew them over to the deep, covered recess where they would be safer from spying. He didn't even jostle her as he landed there, only reluctantly letting go of her and that full frame contact.

She stayed tucked against his frame for a few more moments, then reluctantly slid down off his frame. She trailed her fingers out along the leading edge of his wing as she moved to give him enough space to transform again, trying to keep at least a little control over how delighted she was that he'd come back to her.

He shivered in appreciation of that caress, then wasted no time moving into mech-form again. She had his full attention as he moved close, intent on renewing the links they had begun to forge. She... was his. Any other outcome did not factor in, and Thundercracker would just have to find the right way to break it to Skywarp that he had a femme he had chosen.

"I want to touch you," he rumbled, guiding her back inside the niche, slowly folding down to rest on the ground with her in his lap.

"Good," she said as she turned her helm to press her mouthplates against the broad span of his upper torso, her fingers stroking over his other shoulder, tucking her frame even tighter against his. "I want you to." The low, powerful thrum of his engines, even idling, felt so good, and the way his fields wrapped around her hand held... she'd missed this, missed him being close.

Thundercracker's digits began tracing out her transformation seams, teasing at those even as he flicked his fields teasingly along hers. He still didn't think he could take this all the way to full merge without risking her to Skywarp's wrath, but he intended to take her as close to it as he could. "My pretty little femme-love," he murmured to her.

"Still not little," she growled at him -- or, well. She'd intended to, but the way his digits slid on her sensitive seams made the last word come out as more of a gasp -- as her own hands stroked on him, down his back and over his chestplates. ::Still yours,:: she said along the frame-link, only realizing afterwards how much of her delight and relief went along with the words.

He shuddered at the emotions coursing through her send before he wordlessly answered down the frame link with his own jumbled emotions.

~Mine, need, want, love~

His mouth found her neck on the side without the weapon mount, hiding his optics but letting him give her pleasure. He felt so vulnerable with her, and yet he knew he could never just fly away from her. His glossa flicked in time with careful pulses of his fields, trying to distract her away from all the ways he had answered her.

She didn't want to ever become accustomed to the way his powerful frame shuddering under her made her feel, she wanted it to always make her intakes stutter and her fields pulse against his, and she clung to him a little tighter for the power of his emotions pulsing across the frame-link. So much of his want and need, so much... She shouldn't thrill so for his possessiveness, she knew how destructive it could be -- but oh, she _wanted_ it, wanted to be his. How could she not, when it was so completely wrapped into his love?

She pushed her neck into his mouth, the flicks of his glossa against the plating there -- timed to his fields, oh, that wasn't _fair_ \-- making her twist her legs around so that she could wrap around him tighter. She let her helm tip back, plates over her neck moving enough to bare some of the cabling there as her hands clung to him.

::My femme,:: Thundercracker rumbled, revving his engines for her as he explored every cable intimately. He dropped one hand, bringing it around her, thumb running over connector ports as he savored the taste of her metals. She was different, a mix of Cybertron and Earth, and it was the only thing about this mudball that could ever be perfect.

::Your femme,:: she agreed instantly, pushing into the strokes of his thumb even as she shivered for his mouthplates and glossa on her cables. She slid her hand from his chestplates upwards, stroking over his neck as her hand on his back slid towards the edge of his wings. ::My mech.:: It was a risk, but one she couldn't do anything but take. This went both ways.

That made him pull back enough to look at her, searching... and then he nodded. ::Yes.:: Having accepted her claim, he leaned in, tracing a line along the front part of her neck to the center line. ::Your mech.::

::So glad -- **so** glad,:: she sent to him, focusing her energy fields on brushing over him, trying to touch everywhere she could, while her fingers slid over the leading edge of his wing, touch gentle but intent on that so-sensitive plating.

Thundercracker opened his sensitivity controls, letting himself feel the full impact of her touch. It made him shiver, wings twitching and flicking with the contact... as much as his Earth mod allowed, anyway. ::Good... so good.:: The idle thought that a merge might protect her, because hurting her would hurt him crossed his processor, but that was sneaky and undeserving toward Skywarp. He flexed her back over his legs some, letting him lean in more so his glossa could tease her center line seam.

She moved with him, settling her back plates against his legs and giving part of her weight over to his hold, her fingers flexing against his neck even as she forced her other hand to stay gentle. Her fingers slid across that leading edge, very gently running her touch over the forward slats. Her entire frame was shifting against him, slight little shifts just to feel his plating and fields against hers.

::Beautiful, tantalizing femme... my Midnight.:: He pushed his wings out to meet her touches, bent over her so that she was all but held fully inside his own frame. The thumb that had been exploring connector ports settled on one, a main feed connector, teasing at the protective cover. He wanted to share with her, let his and her memories collide in a single data stream, mixing their emotions with the knowledge.

Her optics snapped back online, focusing intently on his faceplates, on the blazing ruby of his optics as she lay shivering against his thighs, her intakes stuttering for a moment at that stroke of his digits. She had to keep her focus on him for a long moment -- that was much more (and much riskier -- not a risk, not with her mech) than the sharing of energy fields and physical touch -- before she folded that covering panel away.

It wasn't a merge... but it was the most he dared share with her at the moment, until he had made her safe from Skywarp. A small port opened along his side plates, and a sturdy data cable snaked out, guided to her port by his desire. ::Mine,:: he reminded her softly. ::Yours,:: he added freely, as the connection was made, and he let her sample the memories and cherished snapshots of just how he saw her. Along with this came all the sensations, including emotions, that matched the memories.

She writhed for a moment, that sensation radically different than any other data-link she'd ever had, and she clung to the back of his neck. ::Your--::

Midnight couldn't even keep her processor-voice stable as that sudden surge of information/memory/emotion poured across. It was all images and moments of her, from outside, from _him_ , his point of view -- she'd never seen herself like that, at all. There was a human saying about 'see ourselves as others see us' that she thought might apply, but --

::Me?:: she asked, startled, as his memories showed her a femme determined and gorgeous and impassioned

::You,:: he pressed, all warm pride and attraction and affection in the one word. His vexation with her fighting skill giving way to admiration, the way she had challenged him... all of it just poured freely into her.

That was -- that was just an incredible high, and she let herself soak in it, investigate the way he saw her for a few more moments, then she grabbed at him with her processor and energies and hands. ::How do I do this _back_?::

The chuckle rumbled on all parts of their link, revving his engines up higher, and then he mapped out the connection between her processor and the data port. ::Only difference is, you let your spark into it too,:: he admitted to her softly, hands moving along her arms now, tracing delicate circuit lines.

She memorized the instructions, wrapping her processor around them, then started reaching for her memories of him, pulling them up to where she could start sending them over to him. Her very early memories of being suddenly hidden within her uncles at the first warning of Seekers overhead and the flashes of brilliant silver, teal, and black streaking across the sky. Beautiful and unreachable and a little terrifying, because of the adults' reactions. Memories of fights not so long ago where she'd watched the Seekers in the air and calculated the best ways to reach them (not so unreachable after all, if she just could *do* it) -- then her sudden (reckless) plunge up and forward and onto his back, that one day...

He groaned and bucked a little as the surge of fighting energy rose, mingling with his desire. That she had noticed him then, seen _him_ , not just 'Warp or 'Scream.... She felt him wrap deep into that, cherish it, like it meant so much. He reveled in their fight, both the physical and then the words that had helped him throw off his lethargy and sense of doom. Frantically, he started kissing her, fields caressing with intensity enough to make them both rev hot and hungry.

::We are together now, and that is what we both need,:: he told her, sharing his energies freely.

::Yes, _yes!_ :: she told him, frantic and intent and arching up against all of his frame, giving him her memories of their fight, her fear and her desperation and all of her desire, her joy at the chance they now had, and she pulled out of the memories to the _now_ , to what was happening between them right this moment. His touch on her, their fields tangling over and through each other's, his energies pouring to her, hers pouring back to him. His kiss was so good, so perfect, and she writhed in his grip, trying to give him more.

::That's it, my Midnight, mine...:: He eased his chest open to let the corona have more room, aching to join with her, but knowing he couldn't not yet. Soon, though. Before they battled their unknown enemy, he would have her fully as his mate, and that thought started the cascade of system overloads with her joined, feeling all of his pleasure and need.

She matched that, too, opening her spark casing enough to let the overwhelming energies have a little more space to pulse and whirl --

\-- that thought, his, not hers, of being merged fully with him, flashed through her, made her **crave** and need... and her systems went out of her control, one after another overloading until she lay helpless and shuddering in his hold.

He remained folded around her, protecting and coddling her in the way his frame cradled her close. He did not want to let go, not even as all of his systems rebooted to an awareness of their surroundings. He just lazily stroked her frame with his hands and fields, savoring the aftermath of joy in their union.

She wanted him. She wanted to be his. Everything else was detail work.

Her processor onlined to the feeling of Thundercracker all around her, hands and fields stroking all over her, and her engines purred deep and hard even before her optics onlined again. "Mmmm..." she murmured softly, pressing close.

"When do I have to let you go again?" he asked her softly, pushing just enough against the Trine bond to know Skywarp was busy with an energy raid, and Starscream was still entangled with Soundwave, plotting.

She shrugged one shoulder lazily, her optics only half-online. "I don't have a turn on the monitors for another couple of days, so... whenever up to that point you feel like?"

Thundercracker smiled, free and uncaring for the moment, as he unfolded and drew her to lay along his upper frame. "Good." He set his sensors mostly on her, with just enough awareness beyond their ledge to be certain no one could sneak up on them. "I think we'll stay right here then, until I'm called."

She nuzzled in tighter against him, her engines still purring a low, content note. "That sounds fantastic."

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
